


Let Me be Your Ride Out of Town

by dauntperplexity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dauntperplexity/pseuds/dauntperplexity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a small town boy told to keep away from Dean. Usually, Castiel would listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me be Your Ride Out of Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meadowmyangel1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadowmyangel1/gifts).



> Happy holidays, meadowmyangel1. It was nice to write something after not writing since the last challenge. I hope you enjoy the fic.

They were not supposed to see each other ever again. Castiel was only supposed to deliver the basket of things to the man working in the garage, see him once, then move on. But after seeing the handsome man with green eyes and freckles spread across his face, he could not shake the thoughts from his mind.

 

He needed to see him again. 

 

And again.

 

And he did.

 

Until the handsome stranger, Dean, told him that he shouldn’t see him again. Apparently it was too dangerous to be in the company of someone like him.

 

Castiel didn’t care though. Dean carried an air about him that Castiel felt like would be important to him for the rest of his life. He wasn’t about to let Dean go. No matter how many people tried to keep them apart. No matter how many mean things Dean said to him. No matter how much it hurt. 

 

It was love. Or something close to it. Sometimes Castiel wasn’t sure because he had never been in love before. 

 

Castiel had convinced himself it was love. Dean was kind. Not just to him, but to everyone he met. He saw how he took care of his brother, even when Sam didn’t need it. He saw Dean took care of the things he cared about: his car, his music collection, his pictures of his family, his family. He saw the way Dean would smile, even after pretending to be a bit rougher with people. 

 

Castiel saw Dean’s heart, even if the man wasn’t intentionally showing it to him.

 

As much as Castiel loved sneaking away and watching, talking to, and interacting with Dean, he knew that it wouldn’t last. Not with the way they lived their lives. Castiel was the good boy from a Christian household raised by his Uncle Zachariah after his parents passed away. Dean drank while he was underage and listened to rock music. There wasn’t much middle ground for them.

 

Until there was a middle ground.

 

Castiel wanted to stay in that middle ground forever.

 

Then his uncle found out what he was doing. His uncle told him that what he was doing and his feelings were wrong. He told him about his duty to his family and to the church. And to him.

 

The thing was, nothing of what he was doing or feeling felt wrong. 

 

The problem was that he wasn’t sure if Dean felt the same way. Feelings like these were all new to Castiel. He had never been in love. He had never had a friend. He had never lied. He had never disobeyed an order. He had never wanted to do any of those things until he met Dean. 

 

He wished he could read the other man. He wanted to know if he was wasting his time, or if there could be something more between them than Castiel pining over the mechanic and Dean being ever so polite to him. 

 

Castiel didn’t mind pining, though. Even if it hurt, he wanted to be with Dean in any capacity, even if it was just watching him work on whichever car he needed to that day. 

 

**************

 

Unfortunately, Castiel knew that it wouldn’t last forever. Either his uncle would order him to stay away, and Castiel would obey, because that was the only family he had left, or the brothers would leave. It didn’t seem like the brothers stayed in one place too long, so that would most likely be what happened.

 

Castiel hated being right. 

 

A few weeks before Christmas, Sam had mentioned that he and his brother were heading home. Castiel wished he could have said he was surprised, but he wasn’t. Not at all. Still, he was saddened by the news. 

 

Once the brothers left, his life would go back to being so quiet and mediocre. 

 

He did not want to be sad about it now, though. He wanted to be happy while the brothers were still there. Once they left, he would let himself be sad. But, until then, he’d spend all the time he could with them. 

 

A few days before they left, Castiel made his way over to where he knew the brothers were staying. He knocked on the door with the gifts he’d made for the brothers in his arms. He was not sure what he was thinking when the door opened, but he was not expecting Dean to answer. 

 

“H-hi,” he said, frowning at how foolish the greeting sounded. 

 

Dean could not help but smile. “Hey, Cas,” he said, looking down at the boxes in his arms. “Please don’t tell me those are for us.”

 

“I...” Castiel bit his bottom lip. He held the boxes out to him. “I know you told me that I should have been avoiding you, but you’ve been kind. I don’t believe the rumors.”

 

Dean had to roll his eyes. “I don’t think you listen to much,” he said with a fond laugh. “I mean, you don’t listen to me telling you to stay away. You don’t listen to your uncle who says the same things.”

 

Castiel blushed deeply. “I listen,” he said softly, even though it sounded like a lie. “I... I’ll listen.” Once Dean was gone, he’d be the obedient person his uncle wanted him to be. He took in a deep breath and sighed softly. The presents were still being held out. “It’s for you and your brother,” he said quickly.

 

Dean took them, not wanting to leave the boy hanging. He raised his eyebrow and started tearing at the wrapping with the one with his name on it. 

 

“You don’t have to open them now,” Castiel said.

 

“I want to,” Dean replied. “I don’t usually get a lot of gifts.”

 

“You can wait until Christmas.” 

 

Dean shook his head at that suggestion. “No way.” He opened up the box and saw black and yellow. He raised his eyebrow and pulled it out. It was a black and yellow striped sweater, along with a matching beanie. “Are you a Pittsburg fan?”

 

Castiel tilted his head at the question. “I have never been to the city. I like bees.”

 

“Of course you haven’t and of course you do,” Dean said with a laugh. He opened it up and smiled. “This looks warm,” he said honestly.

 

“I... I made it myself. There are some parts where I messed up the stitch patterns, but I hope you do wear it sometimes,” Castiel said. He looked up at Dean and smiled for a moment before he dropped his gaze and blushed. “It was very nice to meet you, Dean. I do hope you stop if you’re ever in the city again. I suppose by that time I’ll be the pastor of my uncle’s church.” He then turned to walk back down to the sidewalk. 

 

And that was that.

 

**************

 

At least, that’s what Castiel thought.

 

Castiel’s uncle was a the church for a fundraiser, and Castiel had “fallen ill” so he had requested to stay home. His uncle had agreed, knowing that the Winchesters were leaving. His nephew would never see those boys ever again. He would give his nephew some time to mourn since tomorrow he’d be moulding his nephew to take his position.

 

Castiel was busy knitting a scarf. He was working on one, but he ended up giving it to Sam. He’d make himself a Christmas one. He’d finish it in time for the holidays. He hoped that Sam liked his scarf and matching beanie. 

 

Castiel had set down the needles so he could make something to eat when he heard a knock on the door. He wondered who it could have been. Nearly everyone in the town was at the church. He made his way to the door and his eyes widened at the sight of who was standing on the other side. “Dean?”

 

Dean smiled at the man. “Hey, Cas,” he said. “Sam and I were driving out of town.”

 

Castiel felt his heart break just a bit. “I know,” he said. “That’s why I gave you your gifts earlier.” He did his best to not sound sad. 

 

Dean nodded. “I know,” he said. He noticed Castiel was sad. He did not like it at all. “The thing is that we have your present too.”

 

Castiel’s eyes widened. Why did Dean get him a gift? “You didn’t have to do that, Dean,” he said. 

 

“Of course we didn’t,” Dean said. He couldn’t help but smile. “But... here’s the thing. We... you have to wait until Christmas.”

 

“Are you staying here until then?” he asked.

 

Dean shook his head. “No,” he said. 

 

“Oh,” Castiel said. “Well, whenever you come back, you can give me my gift.”

 

Dean had to laugh. “Cas,” he said. “I know how miserable you are here.” He waited for Castiel to say something, but he just stared. “Come with us,” he said. “We’re going to my uncle’s place. Then to mom and dad’s for Christmas. Please?”

 

“Please what?”

 

“Come with us. You so much more than this small town.” Dean looked around into the house. He looked at the unfinished scarf on the coffee table. “Pack all your things. We have an entire truck and half a backseat for you,” he said. “If you have more stuff, we can drop it off to a friend of ours who will bring it up later.” He smiled at him. 

 

“Are... why would you want to do that for me?”

 

“Because,” Dean said with a shrug. “I really like your gift. You deserve so much more than just being you’re uncle’s clone.” He raised his eyebrow at him. “So. Do you want to come with us?” he asked. “You don’t have to say yes. I don’t want you to think you have to say yes because I ask.”

 

“Yes,” Castiel said before Dean took the offer back.

 

“What?”

 

“I’d... I’d like to run away with you.” Castiel winced at how that sounded. “Can we... I do need help packing,” he said. “I have some books. And clothes. And, my computer?”

 

Dean had to smile. “That’s fine,” he said. “I have two arms.” He looked back at Sam and waved. “And Sammy will help too.” He reached over and put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “Come on,” he said. “Go grab your things.” He looked at his watch. “Your uncle should be home in three hours.” 

 

Two and a half hours later, all of Castiel’s things were packed in a few boxes and bags. Exactly three hours later, they were on the road toward Kansas. He didn’t say much during the trip. He was too scared, and excited. He fell asleep holding a picture of his family to his chest. 

 

When he woke up, it was time for food. Then a little bit of driving. And a lot more talking.

 

There were many moments of regret that passed every time Castiel caught a glimpse of Dean’s smile.

 

It took one night at a motel on the way to Kansas to convince Castiel that he had made the right decision. 

 

A few weeks later, when Castiel was sitting at the Winchester dining table with Dean wearing his bumblebee sweater and Castiel wearing a Christmas one he’d started during the trip, there was no doubt that this was where he belonged. 

 

It was under the mistletoe when Dean gave Castiel his gift. He held out a box and smiled at him. 

 

Castiel opened the box and pulled out an oval mug that was shaped and painted like a bee. He looked at Dean and couldn’t stop smiling. 

 

“You like bees,” he said. 

 

Castiel nodded at Dean. “I like bees,” he repeated softly. “I love it. Thank you.”

 

“That was part one,” he said.

 

“Dean...” 

 

“You gave me a sweater, _and_ a beanie,” Dean countered. He reached up to cup Castiel’s cheek. He looked up at the mistletoe. “Part two,” he said. He looked into Castiel’s eyes. He leaned forward and kissed Castiel on his lips. He pulled back and kissed him on his forehead. “Merry Christmas, Cas,” he said.

 

Castiel couldn’t say a word. He was blushing. He dropped his gaze. “Merry Christmas, Dean,” he said softly. He brought a hand up to touch his lips. “That was my first kiss,” he said.

 

Dean had to laugh. He pulled Castiel away from the mistletoe. “Well, if you want, there will be more to come,” he said. 

 

“I want more.” 

 

This time, Castiel led. 


End file.
